Zombie Central
by CRAZEDDCLOVER13
Summary: Everyone survived the wave of disease that turned millions into cannibals but can they survive eachother. and to top it all off Emilia lost her memory of her friendships.What else is going to go wrong!
1. Chapter 1

Emilia walked slowly down the alley way hearing distant clinking and bird calls, Swords clinking against her hips with every step she took. She came to an abrupt stop at a wall splattered with blood and old graffiti. She stared at the chipped paint for almost a minute when she felt cold metal against her head. "Damn you are too fine." A male voice then said removing the weapon from her head.

He chuckled, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you Chica." He said his voice was deep and scratchy. She turned to see a Latinan male in a plain white T-shirt and dirty blue jeans.

She gritted her teeth together. "I should slice your mother fucking head off right now." She said pulling a sword. He smirked "Chica, Chica, I don't want any trouble." He said putting his hands up defensively.

Suddenly another man with blonde hair came around the corner. "Angel, what the hell are you doing man?" He said angrily at the Latinan male. He then noticed the short brunette girl standing with hands on her hips.

He looked confused but said nothing. There were distant growls coming in that direction. "shit." the blonde said motioning the Latinan man to the opposite direction. He then turned to Emilia "Uh are you alone?" he asked awkwardly. "Yeah." she said plainly. "Do you want to stay with my group?" he asked looking around.

She blushed inwardly, "Yeah, thanks." She said avoiding eye contact with the vaguely familiar blonde. He motioned for her to follow him. They went in the direction that the other male went, and then into a hidden doorway.

She saw a small group of people. 4 girls, and 5 boys excluding the blonde "Uh guys this is uh?" he said looking at Emilia. "I'm Vanessa." She said not making eye contact with any of them. "I'm Bodie uh this is Angel, Aubrey, Taye, Lil t, Mo, Dare, Glitch, Maccouy, and Oblio." He said

They heard growling from outside. "Glitch and Lil t you guys should be getting to bed. Uh 'Vanessa' Dare will show you the spare room." He said as the 4 went off into a deeper chamber.

"The rest of you guys a meeting." They all sat down on the many couches. "Emilia's back." Taye said quietly with excitement. "Yeah but does she know that, she claims her name's Vanessa, she could be just identical." Maccouy added. "Yeah but I just know that it's her." Aubrey said looking at the others. "Perhaps she had lost her memory, and adapted to another's lifestyle." Oblio suggested firmly. They nodded with agreement. "But the question is how do we get her memory back?" Angel asked. "First of all we have to find out where she's been we really shouldn't rush this one on her." Mo said." For now everyone get some rest." Bodie ordered getting up and grabbing his weapon heading to the ladder leading to the roof.

The next morning, Emilia woke to the sounds of talking. She sat up on the small but comfortable bed and stared at the wall. 'I was supposed to be back by now, Ron is gonna be pissed.' She said to herself with a sigh. Suddenly there was knock on the door. "Come in." Emilia said now staring at the floor. Dare entered her pink hair tied in a small bun. "Well good morning." She said cheerfully. "I uh brought you some breakfast." She said placing a bowl of oatmeal on the nightstand. "I'm Dare." She added cheerfully. Emilia looked at her strangely. "Vanessa Martinez." Emilia said shaking her hand. Dare frowned sadly. "Here are your clothes." She said before leaving the room. Emilia took a look at the clothes. 'Ron is most definitely gonna be pissed.' She thought taking off her stained shirt revealing her lace bra. Another knock came to the door. "Come in." she said removing her pants, it was Bodie. He quickly turned seeing his former best friend half-way naked. "Oh uh I'm sorry." He said shielding his eyes from the enticing sight. "It's okay." She said hiding her blush. "I just came to tell you the rules." He said. "But I'll wait until you're done." He said closing the door.

'Rules, did he expect me to be staying?' She thought to herself pulling on the fresh pair of jeans. She grabbed her swords and opened the door. "Oh you're done? I'm Mo." Said an African American male with a snapback half covering his face. "Vanessa." Emilia greeted, she spotted Bodie talking to the Latinan male she saw yesterday. She walked up to him. "I need to leave." She stated staring him in the eyes. He looked shocked, "But you said that you were alone." He said looking at her sadly. "Yeah well I've got a team back my way, and if they find out I'm here it wouldn't be too good for yours." She said placing her hands on her hips.

He sighed, "Em don't you remember me? I was your best friend since like birth." He said trying to regain her memory. She looked confused at him. "You're a psychopath, I'm leaving." She said heading for the door and leaving.

"What happened?" Taye asked leaving her room and walking up to Bodie. 'She's gone." He said

* * *

What do you think I'm making a few versions of Dance Central zombie stories so this is just a new one. Leave HELPFUL or CHEERFUL reveiws please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone thanks for the reveiws this chapter is in Emilia's P.O.V. Enjoy

* * *

"Those guys where pyhcos." I thought to myself as I walked down the rocky path. After walking for almost an hour, I reached a mettallic gate surrounded by few walkers. I spotted my little asian friend, So-Young she looked at me with releif and excitment in her bright brown eyes. She tapped her sister's clothes. Lynn turned in my direction and hurried to open the gate. They greeted me happily as I walked in.

"Oh Vanessa I'm so glad you're okay." So-Young exclaimed giving me a tight hug. "I knew you'd be alive nothing can get to you." Lynn said closing and locking the gate before joining me and So-Young towards the building. As soon as we entered the door, I was greeted by all of my friends. Sean and his younger brother S, Liliian and Antonio, as well as Helen and Fredrick. "Oh Vanessa you're back! Liliian said that you were gonna die." S said poiting the to the fair skinned girl. "Ugh whatever." Liliian said flipping her Blonde hair as Antonio placed his arm around her shoulder earning himself a scowl.

Just then Ron came in and he didn't look too happy. "Venessa can I speak with you." He said in a solid voice. I glanced at the floor and went into his quarters. "Everyone else, back to your stations." He ordered closing the door beehind him. I sat on the edge of his desk. "vanessa where were you? You were supposed to be back by nightfall!" he said to me while pacing around the room. "Ron does it matter? I got the things we needed and then some." I said watching him walk around. "Vanessa it all matters!" he shouted his muscular build tensing up. "Vanessa, anything could have happened to you." He relaxed.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, or any one else in this building." He said softly coming face to face with me. I looked into his Light Hazel eyes as his strict face turned into a light smile. Just as our lips were about to touch a knock came on the door. He let out an annoyed breath of air and said "What is it?" his voice seemed like it shook the building. Antonio poked his head into the door. "Uh Helen says dinner's ready." he said before a smirk spread across his face."but it seems you two were just about to skip to dessert." he laughed heading back into the main room. Ron and I looked at eachotherand smiled a little before following Antonio.

Later that night...

"So Vanessa tell us, what happened? How'd you survive?" Sean asked drinking up some water. "Well there are survivors."I replied. "And they claim they know me." I added earning stares from my friends. "Maybe they know who you really are, before you were ya' know Vanessa." Fredrick siad with his french accent gleaming. "I guess." I said unsurely. "Well i'm glad you didn't just invite them here without consulting me." Ron said looking me softly in the eyes. "But we may need them, the bigger the better. Where are they located?" He asked me. "In a small town about a mile south." I said to him pulling out my map.

"Well boys we're going Group hunting. Vanessa and Freddy stay here with the others." He ordered grabbing a loaf of bread and his pistol. "Let's roll out." he added before stopping in front of me. "Be safe." I told him straight faced. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "I will." was the last thing he said before he,Sean,and Antonio went out of the building.

* * *

Well what do you think so far? leave more reveiws please.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! ok enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Bodie,Mo, and Angel walked down the empty streets. "See anything?" Mo asked shielding his eyes from the blazing sun. "Nope bu-" Angel's statement was cut off by a foul smell. "What is that?" he asked covering his nose with the back of his hand. "Rotten zombie on a hot sticky day." Bodie said pointing to the two walkers eating from what looked like a deer. "Let's get out of here." Mo said looking at the two monsters. "Hey I think that there are some buildings up ahead." Angel stated wiping sweat from his forehead. "let's check it out." Bodie said picking up his pace.

They reached a small town. Clinks and bangs could be heard from a distance. "Look a food market." Mo whispered pointing to the rusted down market. "Let's see if there's anything." Bodie said leading Mo and Angel into the building. They split up and looked around the entire store."I don't see nothing." Mo reported back looking out of the stained window. "All's clear on these isles." Angel added. Bodie grabbed three of the small baskets"Fill them up with water,pasta,and if you see any seeds too."he said." I'll go take a look inthe pharmacy." he added before they split up again.

Bodie cautiously entered the Pharmacy center almost immediately hearing shuffling from the back of the room. He slowly walked to the back room seeing nothing. he shrugged and went for what he needed. he picked up asprins and boxes of then walked towards the isle for family planning, He heard more shuffling behind him. he turned pointing his gun to a tall muscular man who was doing the same thing.

They lowered their weapons slightly. "Look I don't want any trouble." Bodie said looking at the boxes of birth control and condoms. "neither do I." The man said. Just then many growls were heard. they both ran to get their team. Some zombies were coming from the back room. Bodie ran up stabbing a zombie in the head as the mystery man came to slice another's head off.

Mo finished off the last one before stuffing the basket with as much water as he could. little did he know, there was a sumo sized zombie coming up behind him. he felt trickles of blood fall on his back. he turned to see that one of the strangers had killed the zombie.

Before he could thank him more growls were heard in the distance. "Let's go." Bodie said as the entire group darted out of the building.

Now on a distant hill the breathless group began introductions. "I'm Bodie Sepic." Bodie said sitting down in the wet grass. "Ron, Ron Dykes." said the new friend. "This is Sean and Antonio." he added to his partners. 'Well these are Mo and Angel." Bodie replied as he looked to the sky. "It's getting dark." he started. "We should be getting back to our group." he said. Sean then nudged him. "Oh recently have you seen a girl , about ye' high brown hair?" he asked. Bodie Mo and Angel looked at each other. "yeah, she spent the night. did she make it home?" he replied "yeah she's fine." Ron said.

"here's a map to our place, if you're willing to combine parties." Ron added holding out the map and his other hand for a shake. Bodie nodded shaking his hand as he took the map

* * *

So I haven't updated this story in forever but... "Awwww here it goes." ((kel))


End file.
